All In The Family
by Invader Johnny
Summary: Zim and Gaz's family just hit a bump in the road and some unexpected surprises are on the way.
1. Mother-Daughter Chat

_**All In The Family.**_

 _ **Author: Invader Johnny.**_

 _ **Su** **mmary: Zim and Gaz's family just hit a bump in the road and some unexpected surprises are on the way.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim, that's property of Jhonen Vasquez, I'm simply a fan of his work.**_

 ** _Author Notes: This is a sequel to my fics "For Better or For Worse" and "I had a Smeet once" so you might want to read those before continuing to read bellow._**

 ** _I posted this fic years ago under a different name but erased after re-reading it and seeing how terrible it was, hopefully after years of writing, the story will be better constructed._**

* * *

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave miss." A nurse said condescendingly "You're disturbing the other patients"

"I don't give a rat's furry ass about your prisoners or your stupid rules!" Gaz hissed "My daughter is somewhere in this suck shack and I want to see her **_now_** or so help me..."

"Please calm down miss."

"Don't you dare tell me what to do!" Gaz snarled "Just tell me in what room she is or **_else_**!"

"I'm sorry miss but right now she is being checked by the doctors" The nurse said oblivious to her impending doom "It seems her… condition is of great interest"

"She's a person, not a lab rat!" Gaz retorted indignantly "And I should let you know her father is on the way here and I bet anyone here on the damn building would be stupid enough to anger him!"

"I'm afraid I don't know who you are." The nurse sneered "Much less who your husband is."

Gaz's eye twitched angrily and grabbed the other woman by the collar of her uniform "Listen to me bitch, I'm Gazeline and yes as in the daughter of **_THE_** Professor Membrane and I'm pretty sure you **_HAVE_** heard of my husband"

"Membrane… Membrane… " Finally the nurse's eyes widened in recognition and spluttered as many apologies as she could "I=I=I- I'm sorry I- didn't k-k-know you were the Ambassador's wife."

"Stop wasting my time." Gaz growled, roughly pushing the nurse " Just tell me in what room my daughter is or you will pay…"

"She's in room 306, it's on the fifth floor so **_please don't hurt me!"_**

"Whiner."

Gaz walked to the elevator and pushed the button with more force than she intended.

Clearly the woman was ticked off at the stupidity of the people around her and even more so the fact that she could have been here sooner if a certain _someone_ hadn't gone MIA.

All in all everything that was happening right now was so surreal to her, she never expected to be here again, not after her father's death but this time the situation was not a horrible one, but neither was it a joyous one… at least in the eyes of Zim.

The scary woman recently turned 51 years old a month ago and she wasn't exactly thrilled about it, it seemed like just yesterday she was just giving birth to Zia in the middle of some deserted road in the outskirts of town.

The one thing missing from this occasion was her husband of over 27 years; apparently he had other more important things than to see his daughter on her big day.

Gaz has been angry with Zim before but this time, she was just plain homicidal, she swore that when she saw him, the guy was going to wish he hadn't left his banishment on Foodcourtia."

Once she reached her destination, the door with the big bold letter **_"306"_** The woman pushed the button, the door slides open, preparing to glare daggers at any idiotic doctor who even dares to get blood out of her offspring.

It was a surprised to see her sister in law checking that Zia was not under any danger "Six centimeters… only Four to go."

The Human/Irken hybrid smiled nervously "Thanks aunt Tak"

"Well I don't trust these human doctors to look after you so don't be surprised if I break in and out of the building to check on your progress."

"I'm surprised you even care considering who her father is" Gaz scowled.

Both female turned to see the newcomer.

 **"MOM!"**

The older woman smiled and said affectingly to her daughter "How are you, you little monster?"

"Gaz" The Irken said with a curt nod which the human returned, half caring.

To say that both women didn't get along was quite an understanding; the purple headed she-beast never fully trusted her sister in law, despite Dib's constantly saying she was not going to kill Zim off... Anymore.

"I see you still hate me."

"Hate you?" Gaz parroted sarcastically "No… I like you..,. I just don't want you near my family."

Zia looked at her mother disapprovingly "Mom… not this again… please could you ** _NOT_ **fight… at least for today?"

She narrowed her eyes and gave a distrustful look at the Irken "Leave…"

"Make me"

"Is that a challenge?"

The green one smirked and said "You tell me"

"Fuck you"

 ** _"MOM!"_**

Tak chuckled humorlessly "I don't think stressing out your daughter is a good tactic here _**pig girl.**_ "

"Oh I am so **_dooming_** Dib for that!"

Zia looked confused "Am I missing something here?"

Before Tak could say anything else, the human was in front of her giving her a death glare, whispering ominously _"you open your mouth and you'll die."_

The Irken smiled a bit _too_ smugly for Gaz's liking and said "Keeping secrets I see."

"Leave or die!"

"Fine fine, but I'll be back; after all you aren't her only family you know."

As she left, Tak could feel the angry glare of her homicidal sister in law on the back of her neck, it was clearly a wonder how neither of them had killed the other in all these years.

After the door shut, Gaz finally relaxed and walked quickly to her child's bed "How are you feeling kid?"

"I been in here for the past 73 hours, I got contractions every five minutes **_AND_** I can't even eat a burrito! How do you _think_ I feel?!"

The older woman smirked proudly, at times like these she could see a bit of herself in Zia "No one ever said that giving birth was an easy task.. I should know, I gave birth to you."

The hybrid touched her mother's hand and squeezed it "So, are you ok with being a grandmother?"

"Don't say that!" Gaz snarled "It makes me feel old."

Zia grinned playfully "Well no offence mom but you are…"

"Finish that sentence and I swear any grandchild that comes out of your area will be grounded for life!"

"Fair enough" The younger female said in an uneasy tone "Did you ever think much about this mom?"

"This what?"

"Grandchildren?"

She sighs dejectedly "Zia, let me put it this way, I never even thought I would become a **_mother_ **much less a grandmother."

"Why is that?"

"Because I never expected anyone to be crazy or stupid enough to love me."

"Then dad came along."

"Oh please," Gaz said half disgusted "Zim is not the brightest being in the universe and god knows that and to be honest, the night we met, he tried to kill me and your uncle Dib."

Zia gaped **_"HE WHAT?!"_**

"Relax, he failed... and horribly I might add."

"Bububububububut…. But. But, **_DAD TRIED TO KILL YOU!"_**

She shrugged "Keyword being _tried_."

"Mom this is so not funny!"

"Oh it's not a big deal when your aunt told you about the time she caused your father horrible pain for days but it is a big deal when you find out he tried to murder me?!" Her mother said exasperatedly.

"That's different!"

"Oh really?, how?"

Because… ow, ow, **_owowowowowowowOWOWOWOW!_** "

In less than a heartbeat Gaz jumped to her feet, not wasting a second, she wrapped her hands over her daughter's while the contraction wracked the younger woman's body. If the powerful grip around her upper arms seemed to be getting a little hot, Gaz never said a word. Sweat rolled down the young woman's face and her expression was hardly that of peaceful repose, but the event did pass soon enough for both women to relax a little with the rock-hard mound of the unborn child between them.

"… Shit… sorry…"

"It hurts like hell, I should know so don't apologize, didn't I taught you anything?!"

Zia smirked toothily "So going back to what we were…."

Gaz raised her hand and in a tone that clearly said no discussion was going to happen said " ** _Forget it,_** its all in the past, I don't need you to go all ballistic on mine and your dad's rocky start"

"Rocky start?!" Zia cried out "Mom I can't believe you never told me, I mean it's just insane, it doesn't make any sense!"

"What does?"

"How could two…"

"Gotten together?"

Zia nodded slowly while her mother shrugged "I can't really answer that because partly I don't know… things just took a twist with us… I mean you knew you dad was once an invader right?"

Her daughter nodded.

"Did you know that it was because of **_him_** that Vort was on the list of impending doom II?"

"No... I… I didn't know that."

"You see those little things made him proud a long time ago because he felt he was helping the Irken Empire and when he got the fake mission he thought that finally everything would be fine for him."

"And?"

"Well when he found out everyone on his home planet hated him, he entered a deep depression, it was extremely pathetic how he acted, at first I just called him a whiner and I actually encouraged him to exterminate all life on Earth"

Zia opened and closed her mouth like a goldfish trying to get some water into its lungs "This is so not right."

"He just needed motivation, a reason to continue doing his job… he needed a reason to _**hate**_ mankind."

"But mom, you're a human"

"No **_duh._** "

"Why would you do something like that?" Zia asked "It's absolutely insane!"

"My reasons are my own."

"Mom, I'm not a little kid anymore, you can't use that excuse every time I ask you something and get away with it! So whatever it is just tell me already!"

The purple haired woman growled "Don't order me around only I get to do that!"

"Mom, please!"

"Ugh, before I tell you, you got to promise me **_NEVER_** ever to tell your dad about it, the last thing I want is for him to rub my feeling on my face."

"Ok, promise."

"I…" She sighs uncomfortably "I… felt sorry for him _**OK**_?!"

Zia's antennae rose skeptically, surely she heard wrong, Gaz Membrane never showed sympathy towards _anyone._

 _"I must be going nuts."_

"I guess I grew attached to him."

"You _guess_?"

The scary woman chuckled "I remember that I tried one night to cheer him up by thinking of many fun ways of hurting your uncle Dib, from there we kinda started a friendship of a sorts you know?" Just hanging out doing stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

Here Gaz's face became as red as a tomato "Err… not important… anyway the point is we started dating and the next thing I knew, he proposed to me…."

"Aww, that's so sweet."

"I ended up eating my engagement ring."

 **"What? What? WHAT?!"**

Gaz smirked "Well he wanted me to be his life mate or something, he left GIR behind as a distraction while he went to some diamond planet to make the ring, I beat him up for asking me to babysit his stupid robot and after that he brought pizza and the ring was inside... Next thing I know, I'm in his lab getting the ring extracted.

Here she rubs her forehead in annoyance "Oh and to top it all off, he asks me to marry him seconds after the ring had just been _released_."

"That sounds like dad." Zia groans "So, weren't a bit disturbed about it?"

"Nah, actually was pretty cool, better than to ask me in some restaurant… too cheesy."

"Just when I thought you guys couldn't get any weirder" Zia hugs her hospital pillow "So what happened next?""

"The wedding came and went." Gaz smirked "The ring was actually the boring part, I actually looked forward to the cutting of out thumbs."

 ** _"HUH?!"_**

Gaz chuckled "Well you see Zia on Irk, marriage is obsolete but they did have a sort of a celebration to unite a couple in days long past, mind you this was hundreds of years ago and according to your old moron of a father, for two Irkens to get together they had to cut off their thumbs similar to the Tallest but in this case it had to surgically put it on the other's hand."

"So you're saying that…."

The older woman takes off one of her pink glove and to Zia's surprise she saw her mom indeed had a green thump.

"Is that…?"

"Your father's finger?" Gaz finished… "Yup"

"That's really morbid"

"Only to you... to me… it's unique."

"Speaking of dad... Where is he?" The half breed asked "Did he come with you?"

She tries to lift up enough to see past her mother in hopes to see through the little door window the ex-invader walking and waiting his turn to see her.

Gaz look straight into her daughter's hopeful eyes, it killed her to know that the person Zia wanted to see the most at the moment wasn't around.

When their eyes met, the answer was clear.

"He's not coming is he?"

Gaz shook her head "I'm sorry baby", never in her life has the pale woman used a pet name to address her daughter but at the moment she felt she needed to, at least to be comforting.

 _"Sometimes I wish Zim wasn't so thick headed!"_ The mother thought angrily.

"Is he still mad with me?"

"Yes... he is."

"About the pregnancy or about the other… thing?"

"What do you think?!" Gaz said harshly.

The twenty one year old lowers her head in shame.

She felt her hand being squeezed and looks up uncertainly at the person in front of her "Zia… look you got to understand that even thought Zim is angry with you, you don't know his point of view…. When… when you talked about the option of aborting the baby…. Your _Smeet_ , your dad lost it."

"And you?"

"I wasn't thrilled either-"

"Then how come you took it better than dad?"

"I didn't… I wanted to hunt down the little bastard who knock you up and kill him!"

"Mom!" Zia yelled "I don't know what you and dad have against Lorrs"

"For once what kind of name is Lorrs?" She asked disgustedly "Secondly he's a Vortian and he left you!"

Zia started to play with her hair nervously "You and did wouldn't be racists would you?" She chuckled nervously.

Gaz gave her a suspicious glare "He _did_ leave you didn't he?"

The green woman didn't say a thing.

 ** _"ZIA!"_**

"Well… mom… the thing is… I…. I…"

Never the patient one Gaz screamed in irritation **_"SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!"_**

"I kinda broke up with him before he found out about the baby."

"You **_LIED_** to us?!"

Zia flinched… "Just a little."

Gaz puts both her hands over her face "Goddamn it… this is so fucked up!"

Subconsciously, Zia started to rub her stomach in an attempt to calm herself down and to reduce the fear she was feeling.

The mother gets a cell phone out of her pocket and dials a number.

"Who are you calling?"

Silence.

"Mom?"

Still she wasn't replying.

"Mom?"

Apparently someone from the other side picked but because Gaz said in a gruff voice "Hello? Yeah it's me… look I don't care what time it is you crappy piece of technology!"

Zia knew she was calling home and most likely talking with the computer.

"Do me a favor; tell me where is my idiot husband."

Zia knew right then and there and she probably lost all the trust her parents had for her.

And that thought alone was enough to make her cry.

 _"I'm so stupid."_

* * *

 _ **For those of you who are unaware, according to Melissa Fahn, who voices Gaz, she said that our favorite gamer is capable of love she just has a big ego, a perfect fit for Zim, huh? And of course Jhonen Vasquez once said that Irkens are capable of love.**_

 _ **Yes in here everyone on Earth know that aliens exist, which explains why Zim is referred to as an Ambassador and why Tak had no disguise while visiting her niece.**_

 _ **The idea of Zim as an ambassador was to poke fun at the fact at the supposed plot Jhonen Vasquez planned towards the end of the series where Zim would lose his desire to conquer Earth and instead protect it after finding beauty on the planet, whether he was serious or not is left up to debate.**_

 _ **Don't worry, Zim will eventually appear, there is a good reason as to why he went AWOL and it might just surprise a lot of you, he may be angry but I think deep down he would be a decent father, insane but there you know?**_

 ** _Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


	2. Remembering The Past Of Doom

**_Here's more family madness as well as a window to the past._**

* * *

"Mom?"

"I am very disappointed in you."

"You don't hear me arguing." Zia muttered sadly.

"Goddamn it didn't we raised you **_right_**?" Gaz snarled "When in the hell did we screw up with you?"

"Mom, you and dad did a good job raising me!"

"Well clearly that's not the case!" She sneered, angrily pointing at her daughter's belly afterwards "Otherwise, _that_ wouldn't have happened!"

Zia hugged her stomach protectively.

"What in the blue fuck where you smoking when you thought you could lie to _**us**_?"

"I juse couldn't handle the thought of you guys being... Disappointed in me."

"Well guess what Zia?." Gaz snapped "Your plan backfired… horribly I might add… You fucked up… Big time."

The younger woman looked at her mother with hurt eyes.

"Just tell me something." Gaz growls "What it worth it?"

"Eh?"

"Was... It... Worth... It?!" She repeated dangerously "Thanks to your little white lie Zia, Your father's is who knows where, the computer told me he was out of the goddamn planet and if I know him and sadly I _**do**_ he won't be back till some sense is knock in to him and that could take weeks! **_WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!"_**

 ** _"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!"_**

Zia was having contractions again only this time her mom didn't move to her side, once the contractions stopped she wearily looked up.

"God fucking damn it that hurt worst than the last one!"

Gaz got up from her seat and silently made her way to the door.

"Mom where are you going?"

"Out.

"Out where?" Zia pressed "Aren't you going to stay?"

"Don't worry I did tell you I wanted to see my grandkid's birth but right now I just feel like killing something."

"Not me right?" Zia said in a feeble attempt at being humorous.

Gaz's knuckles turned whiter and whiter as she touched the handle of the door, she was about to open it and leave but then remembered she was going to give her daughter something, she stomped closer to the bed and got something out of her purse, she hated that blue purse but also had a certain _attachment_ for it as it was a gift from her dad, as it turned out the professor had actually noticed when his scary daughter was turning into a woman and bought it for when she turned fifteen.

It was one of the rare moments he remembered her existence.

How sad was that?

"Here" Gaz handed her something, eerily calm "I think right now this is the best medicine for you."

It was her old diary.

"I think you may be right." Zia smiled sadly "Thanks mom."

Gaz grunted before leaving the room.

MiniMoose floated in the moment she opened the door.

"Nyah!"

"Just keep an eye on Zia." Gaz ordered evenly "I have _**things**_ to do."

"Nyah!"

* * *

"Hi MiniMoose!" Zia greeted the Vortian Doomsday device "Want to sit by me... Keep me company?"

"Nyah!"

"No thanks." Zia replied "I don't feel like watching the lady prison show."

"Nyah!"

MiniMoose turned on the TV and rested on the hybrid's bed, Zia began to run him behind the antlers, which made the tiny purple moose start squeaking in pleasure, all the while she remained silent as the world seemed to stop.

After finally thinking " _enough is enough_ " Zia decided to re-read the diary she had written in many times during her childhood years, smirking at the terrible handwriting she once had and even more so laughing at her own pathetic attempts at making her incredibly insane experiences sound " _cool_."

 _"Oh dad you and your weird obsession with bees."_

As a little girl, Zia used to dream of becoming a published author but never actually moved forward during her early tries with that little fantasy since both Zim and Gaz discouraged her from doing it professionally, believing that writing stories was a waste of time and energy, especially since no one reads books anymore.

 _"They were technically right."_

Zia couldn't help but chuckle at this, while books had become obsolete, publishing "virtual books" became the great _step_ for humanity.

If her parents only knew that she had become a successful writer under the fake name of Raven Roth, then they may have though twice about trying to force her into either being in the military or a video game designer.

Zia couldn't forget the somewhat psychotic e-mail she receive the morning she started going into labor, it was quite embarrassing really, because she actually thought she soiled herself.

 _"Thank god, no one was around to see **that**."_

The computer at her apartment sense her distressed and immediately finished interfacing with a local cellular tower and placed three calls, the hospital, her aunt Tak and last but not least, her parents.

When her parents came to mind, the guilt came back tenfold, it was very ironic that the two beings who **_couldn't_** tell the difference between right and wrong actually managed to raise someone who was not only the opposite of them, let alone a normal individual.

Zia was without a doubt Zim and Gaz's greatest accomplishment.

So it was like a punch in the gut for them finding out that their offspring could have made one of the worst decisions of her life, (one, but definitely not _the_ one), the hybrid wasn't sure what the hell went through her mind when she actually believed that she could get away with lying to her folks.

That is not to say she hasn't lied before, on the contrary, before the human race found out that they weren't alone in the universe, Zia had to pretend to be a full fledged human, it was rather easy seeing as she only had to wear contact lenses and hide her antenae under her hair.

Unfortunatelly she shared the family cursed of being an outcast.

Because of her green skin and her family's bad reputation amoung her peers, she was often the butt of many jokes, but she didn't care she always recalled her mom's _words of wisdom_ everytime she got laugh at.

 _"People suck."_

Maybe not words of wisdom persay but rather a painfully obvious truth.

Overall she was pleased to have a semi-normal childhood but her rents didn't make it easy.

The only reason why they had to hide her identity was because of the Earth's government sadistic desire to open up things that they didn't understand, Gaz knew firsthand how **_evil_** the republicans were, seeing as Prof. Membrane was a part of the party so Zia just knew that her late grandfather would just love to do an autopsy on just about anything as long as it was for " ** _science_**."

He also told his kids secrets that weren't suppose to come out to the public.

Gaz was actually afraid for the first time in her life, and even though she cared for her deceased father she still could not manage to trust him, which is why she never told her old man that she married a disgraced Irken Invader.

Zim would frequently freak out at the thought of humans opening him up to get his Squeedly Spooch, but he was **_terrified_** that his daughter would ever meet that fate.

The thought of her true self ever getting discovered… well it was something that always kept the dysfunctional up many times during the nights.

Zia still remembered the first and only time she saw her mother in a vulnerable state.

It scared her more than anything else she ever saw in her life.

* * *

A tiny Smeet had been playing hide and seek with GIR, it was hard to believe that this little insane robot ended up being her godfather, then again her parents didn't have many candidates for the role and despite the frustration the S.I.R Unit gave the everyone it was beyond obvious that the insane little robot was a very loyal little fellow to the point that it became clear that he would never let anything bad happen to Zia.

He was after all as protective of her as her rents were.

"GIR… GIR where are you?" She asked adorably "Come on, I don't like looking I wanna hide!"

The smeet was in one of the lower parts of the lab, she walked and walked, hoping to find her godfather so then she could hide, the purple headed hybrid looked up at the ceiling "Compy?"

The house's A.I brain groaned "You are never going to stop calling me that are you, little one?"

"Nope!" She giggled.

"My head hurts."

"I'm sowwy" The tiny alien said sweetly "Why?"

"I live with your parents, you, GIR and MiniMoose and you **_don't_** see why my head hurts?"

"We make you explode with happiness?"

The computer groaned "What are you doing down here little one?"

"I'm looking for GIR." The smeet answered playfully "Have you seen him?"

"Are you playing Hide and seek again?"

"Uh Huh!"

"Then I can't tell you where he is but if you wanna keep looking I recommend going and asking your parental units"

"Huh?"

The Computer sighs and said in a words she could understand "Mommy and Daddy."

" _ **YEAH**_!" She squealed "They can help me look!"

Zia walked towards her parents' room.

The A.I Brain thought _"I do care for that kid but goddamn it she is too much like her father."_

Zia kept toddling deeper into the underground base, on the way, what remained of the Roboparents were dangling creepily above her.

"Oh look honey!" RoboMom said "It's our grandchild!"

"We have a grandchild?" RoboDad asked, sparks coming out of his eyes "That boy didn't even invite us to the wedding! The nerve! I gotta learn him a lesson!"

While the Roboparents were babbling away, Zia giggles at their shenanigans until she remembered she was on a mission of search and ask

"Mommy? Daddy?"

The crossbreed was in front of her parents room, she thought of entering but she knew her dad would make a fit out of interrupting on their "quality time" even thought the tiny girl had no idea why he was so annoyed, after all every time she sees them they are either "eating their faces" or in "nappy land."

"Mo…."

Before Zia could even think of getting her rents attention she heard Gaz's voice, normally it was dark and cruel but this once it was just above a whisper and ironically enough despite not having an air of malice, the voice actually scared the tiny smeet.

"We been arguing for hours Zim and I don't think that you get it!" Gaz said "I _**don't**_ like this."

"And what makes you think I want this for our **_AMAZING_** child?"

The woman glared daggers at the alien, years ago her cold stare alone would have given the ex-invader the chills, now it was simply a silent "Don't you dare piss me off" so he just gave his wife a sheepish smile.

Gaz sighs, "What are we going to do?"

"I have been asking myself ever since Zia was brought into this _**filthy**_ planet and believe me when I tell you that I **_RELISHED_** the thought that she could become an Invader… But..."

The human raised an eyebrow " _But_?"

"But then… she would be killed not because she couldn't pass her training after all I did didn't I? Then again ** _I AM AMAZING_**!"

Gaz smirked; she understood that Zim was simply trying to make the moment seem less tense "Sometimes I wonder if you passed only because you killed your instructor."

He laugh sarcastically "You are the master of comedy.

"So, care to tell me what you're getting at?" The woman asked impatiently "Because believe me Zim if I don't get anything tonight, tomorrow you will wake up under a bridge bloody and with your head inside you ass."

"What I want _**YOU**_ to know" The Irken continued in a mixture of fear, rage and irritation "Is that in order for our smeet to be an invader she would have to reveal her… _condition_ to the Empire and if that were to happen, the control brains would terminate her and I be damned if I let that happen!"

Zia didn't know what the word "terminate" meant but it sounded bad.

Zim's fury could be seen in his red eyes, almost as if they held the fires of hell and for Gaz it was a turn on, but right now it was not the time to even _think_ about sex.

"Now you know how I feel I don't want our daughter to go to pre-skool!"

"But your people are morons!" Zim snarled exasperatedly "And believe me I don't want her near those disgusting stink beasts anymore than you do but you know as well as I do that we can't protect her from the madness that's out there!"

"We can home skool her!"

"That files under the category of _**horrible**_ idea!"

"I don't know why you want her out of the house so badly" Gaz bellowed in a way that could describe her as a madwoman but Zim saw her as a way too overprotective mother.

"I want her out of the house because I want her to _**better**_ than us!" Her husband hollowed "I don't want Zia to grow up the way **_we_** did!"

Those were the smartest words Zim had ever spoken and the angered young mother was impressed.

The Irken sighs dejectedly "Listen Gaz."

Not Gaz-mate, not Dib-sister, not stink beast, simply _Gaz_.

"Do you really want our smeet to be anything like us?"

She muttered a "No."

"Good."

"But how can we teach her than when we didn't even have anyone to teach us?"

"We really should have thought out this parenting thing a little better huh? The Irken asked. "Because we can't just do stuff as they come along."

"Not shit Sherlock."

"But I'm not worried about how we'll raise our kid, if we have fend ourselves well until now I _**THINK**_ we can be decent parents, what _**DOES**_ worry me is what the fuck are we going to do when gets older, I seen the crap your species get into and I don't want Zia to get into what you call the _**wrong crowd**_!"

"Believe me Zim with us as her parents I think some things will be inevitable but then again with us as her parents she will be able to defend herself"

Zim grinned evilly "I can't wait to teach her how to fire a powerful doomsday device."

Gaz rolls her eyes "We agreed, we are going to teach her to use her hands to defend herself, weapons are… _messy_."

The Irken huffed "Again with this?"

"Yes this again!" Gaz snarled "I don't want my daughter to be near those damn weapons!"

"She's **_MY_** daughter too and she _**SHOULD**_ have some Irken heritage in her life!"

" _ **SHE'S GREEN**_!" The woman countered " ** _THAT SHOULD BE ENOUGH_**!"

 ** _"WELL IT'S NOT!"_** Zim boomed "I may not want her to be an Invader but I want her to know of the stuff my planet has, I don't want her to be ignorant like the rest of these idiotic Earth monkeys I want her to be proud of what she is and telling me that she can't go near a weapon it's like telling me that our smeet won't ever be truly Irken!"

"She's human too" Gaz said in trembling rage "And I think sometimes you forget that!"

"The hell I do!" He snarled "I may be a lot of things, amazing, evil and ingenious but I am _**NOT**_ forgetful of how our daughter came into this world!"

"You know what's the sad part is Zim?"

"What!" He asked viciously.

"I wish she wasn't part human."

"Eh?"

"Don't you get it?" She hissed "If she was just an Irken Zia would simply have another disguise and we could find another place to live if she was ever discovered."

"That will _**NEVER**_ happen!"

"But what if it does Zim?" Gaz snapped "We can't just ignore that possibility!"

"I know that!" He snapped back "I may not be as you humans say the sharpest candle in the chandelier but even I can figure out the risks our amazing child will have on this nasty rock!"

 _"Risk?"_ Zia thought frightened _"What a risk?"_

"Besides in all the years I have known you I never seen you afraid of anything!" The Irken hissed disgustedly "So why start now?"

"I'm not scared Zim!" She said coolly "I'm _terrified_ , I don't know about you but the thought of Zia becoming some sort of sick experiment for the government makes my blood turn cold and I know that people are retards I know Dib would never betray us, we made sure of _that_! But what I don't know is what will happen once we let her make her own decisions, god knows we haven't exactly made the best choices in life ourselves and the worst one to date was thinking we could raise our kid on Earth!"

"We'll we didn't exactly have much of a choice!" Zim raged "I'm been banished from my home world after the Tallest found out I made you my mate and _**any**_ planet under Irken control is no place to raise our smeet so Earth was unfortunately the best place."

"What if we find another world?" Gaz pressed "One that your people have no idea about?"

"It will only be a temporary solution, you don't know the Tallest, even if we find another uncharted world the Armada will find it even if they somehow miss it at first maybe not today or tomorrow but they _will_ find it, my leaders are so hell bent in taking over the damn universe that no planet is safe as long as the Empire exists and the only reason they haven't come to this primitive cesspool is because humans have nothing my people want!"

Gaz punches the wall in anger and glared murderously at her husband "Great choice of words you got there, so what you're saying is we should just stay here and wait for the best?"

"Hardly." Zim sneered "I actually been thinking about this and the best way to protect our child from the clutches of the Irken Empire is to... _Dismantle_ it from within."

"And how exactly do you plan on doing _**that**_?" Gaz asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Little Gaz." Zim said condescendingly "The Irken Empire may have conquered countless worlds but let's not forget that while it its vast, the _**universe**_ is vastly more infinite... How many other races are undiscovered? How _many_ are seeking revenge?"

"I hope you're not doing what I think you're suggesting."

"I'm not doing anything... Yet."

"You better start explaining or so help me..."

"The history of this planet of every planet who seeks freedom always sheds blood." Zim said grimly "The Dib and I already made contact with a group called The Resisty."

"That's a stupid name."

"The stupidest." He agreed "However, they been getting by but obviously not enough to cause any destruction on the Empire, they need the right amount of doom, snacks alone won't help them to survive, they are few in numbers and are extremely idiotic."

"You are going somewhere with this _right_?"

"Your brother and I volunteered to assist them in the war for freedom."

 _ **"YOU WHAT?!"**_ Gaz exploded _**"YOU IDIOT!**_ How could you do such a thing without telling me?! What if you don't come back?! What am I supposed to tell Zia?!"

"It's because of Zia that I'm doing this!" Zim snarled "Our daughter deserves a future in which she doesn't need to live in fear!"

"Our daughter also deserves a father!"

"You act as if I may _**die**_!"

"You _**COULD**_ die!"

"Yeah and Dib's head may become smaller." Zim sneered sarcastically "I survived explosions, deactivation, vengeful enemies and you... I will come back!"

"I'm going with you."

"Absolutely not!"

"I think you misunderstood me." Gaz growled "You _**will**_ take with you."

"And whose going to look after our Smeet?!"

Gaz opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water, her arms trembling with rage... Her husband made a valid point.

"Promise me."

"Eh?"

"Promise me that no matter what you will come back to us."

"You know I will."

"I still want you to promise me!"

"Fine yes! I promise I'll come back to this horrible planet!"

"Because...?"

"Became I love you."

"And?"

"Because if I don't you're going to hurt me."

"Good boy." Gaz said tauntingly slapping his cheek.

Before anything else could be done, the adults heard a sniff.

"Eh?"

"Was that you?"

"What? _**NO**_!"

"Then… Who?"

Zim's eyes widened "Oh shit on a stick."

He walked out the master bedroom and looked down at his feet, the Irken was greeted with the sight of his weeping daughter.

"Sweet jumping jelly beans."

"Zim, what are you..." Gaz got out of the bedroom and stopped in mid question.

The little Smeet tried to run but she was grabbed by her hips by her old man, three set of eyes met with many different emotions, worry, fear but most of all anger.

Gaz was pissed, Zia was not suppose to be here and she was about to punch the closest thing that could serve as her punching bag when the little crossbreed asked timidly.

"Can I sleep with you two?"

This came as a surprise to the adults, expecting to get anything but this out of their child.

"W-What?" Zim spoke "What happened?"

"Had a nightmare."

 _ **"WHERE IS GIR?"**_ Zim exploded _ **"HE WAS SUPPOSED TO TAKE CARE OF YOU!"**_

"Zia" Gaz said calmly trying to ease her daughter's feeling "How long have you been in the hallway?"

She looked at her mother with tears "I just got here."

They were relieved, it was a load off that she didn't hear them arguing, Zia shouldn't have to worry about doom and gloom.

The woman however was unsure "What did you hear?"

"I heard daddy saying he loves you."

"Anything else?"

"Some strange noises."

She didn't need to explain anymore her rents started blushing.

"Can I sleep with you?" .

Zim was about to reply with an indignant "Don´t be weak!" But the longing in his offspring's iris eyes made him reconsider and said with a small evil smirk "On one condition my smeet."

"What condition?" Gaz wondered, eyeing the alien with distrust.

Zim gave his daughter to his wife's unexpected arms and said between laughs "Feed her, she can´t sleep with an empty Squeedly-Spooch"

The purple headed woman gave him the evil eye "She doesn't have a Squeedly-Spooch!" His wife corrected darkly "She has a stomach and I am _**NOT**_ about to feed her now, you know as well as I do that she is going to have nightmares afterwards!"

As her parents kept arguing, the young hybrid's mind was elsewhere she knew that lying to her folks was a big no no but she just didn't like it when they fought, it was unbearable in her opinion so she thought it was best to kept them occupied.

"I love you mommy... I love you daddy."

The parents looked down at their daughter and smiled at her.

"The feeling is mutural." They said I union.

Zia remembered that the next day, her dad had left the planet and he didn't return for a whole year.

* * *

 ** _Some of you may think Zim is OOC, but let's not forget that in Issue twelve, Zim actually became smarter and actually conquered Earth, in here he became smarter when he became a father._**

 ** _So, Zim may have missed some of his daughter's Smeethood but at least he came back, this also explains why Zia looks up to her dad, not many parents are willing to fight an entire Empire for their child and survive._**

 ** _Anyway, what are your thoughts on this chapter? Good? Bad? Decent?_**

 ** _Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


	3. Meeting on Vort

_**AT FREAKING LAST!**_

 _ **Zim makes an actual physical appearance rather than just being mentioned or in a flashback and let's just say; he is one pissed off father.**_

* * *

 _ **"WHERE THE HELL IS HE?"**_

Many Vortians ran out of the deranged Irken's way, one little purple Vortian was not so lucky and was grabbed by the neck courtesy of Zim, fear evident in its little black eyes.

"I know he's here" Zim snarled "Where is 777?"

The tiny Vortian spluttered "please don't kill me."

The Irken mercilessly threw him into a wall and continued walking with murder in his red orbs "I know you're here 777, **_GET OUT HERE AND DIE LIKE A MAN!"_**

From above a tall, tall building, an average size pink Vortian with bright blue eyes and white horns saw the stranger cursing, scaring the living daylight out of people and of course screaming for some guy named 777 to "show his stinking face", the alien groaned in annoyance "Dad, some lunatic is looking for you."

"Lorrs, I told you I'm busy and I am not getting out of the house until I'm done with my duties."

 ** _"What duties?!"_ **Lorrs bellowed "Your sitting on the couch scratching you ass and watching some mediocre war movie I brought you from Earth!"

a soldier clutches his stomach and falls to his knees. "Ah, my intestines!"

777 sniffed "But it's so bad it's good!"

"It's stupid!" His son snapped "And in fact the only reason why I gave you that movie is because..."

The Vortian lowered his head sadly, he was going to finish with "Because Zia wanted me to get rid of it..." But remembering that his ex-girlfriend broke up with him, only made Lorrs hate the film even more. "Never mind, besides I done understand why you watch this, the humans depiction of alien life was both horrible and unreal.l"

his father shrugged and turned back to the movie "Well gotta admit even though these humans are stupid they do make some great movies."

"Yeah sure, whatever."

777 sharply looked at his son "You know I'm actually happy you aren't dating that devil's spawn anymore, clearly she has corrupted you."

"You're just calling her that because you hate Zia's dad."

 _ **"Everybody hates that guy!"**_

Before an argument could happen; the door to their complex house burst opened and from the big hole you could see the silhouette of an Irken, said intruder stepped closer to them and both father and son tensed, Lorrs got a blue glowing knife out of his trench coat while 777 soiled his pants.

"Whoever you are you are going to par for this!" Lorrs snarled "Seriously you are gonna pay for the damage you did."

Finally Zim stepped into the light and glared dangerously at his former employee _ **" YOU!"**_

777 gasped "You!"

The youngest male relaxed just a bit and curiously stared at the ambassador of Earth "Mr. Zim?" He questioned "What are you doing here?"

Zim's glare never wavered when he looked from one Vortian to the other "I'm going to kill you both!"

 _ **"What did we do?"**_

"You spawned that monster!" Zim bellowed pointing at Lorrs "And he got my daughter pregnant!"

 _ **"W-what?"**_

"Don't pretend as if you didn' know!" The Irken snarled " ** _Because of you!_** Zia, my sweet little girl is in the hospital about to give birth to **_your_ **spawn!"

777 suddenly got up from the couch and stared at his son in disbelief "Is this true?"

 _ **"NO!"** _Lorrs yelled "Zia broke up with me and never told me why!"

 _ **"YOU LIE!"**_ Zim snarled venomously, his spider legs menacingly ready to slice the Vortian's head off "I don't care if my amazing daughter loves you but I ** _do_ **care about her future and I'm not about to let her ruin it!"

"And killing my son is going to help **_how_**?"

The former invader smirked cruelly "Who says it's going to help?"

"Wait Mr. Zim, look I don't know what she told you but I didn't know she was pregnant!"

"She told me you broke up with her because you didn't want to have a kid!"

 _ **"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_ 777 got to his knees and dramatically said "Why, now I'm going to be a grandfather and what's worse I'm gonna share a grandson with this asshole!"

 ** _"HEY!"_**

"Dad shut up, this is not about you it's about the fact that I'm going to be a father and Zia didn't even tell me! _**Why didn't she tell me?"**_

"Because she was **_afraid_** "

All the aliens looked at the newcomer with narrowed eyes.

 ** _"GIR GET BACK TO THE SHIP!"_**

The S.I.R Unit's eyes became red and while in duty mode continued to explain "Mimi-Mistress felt she had to lie to all of you, because she felt she was going to disappoint **_you_** Master that you would think of her as not the amazing child you always thought she was" GIR then looked at Lorrs "And she thought **_you_** were going to _**reject**_ her but most of all, she did not wanted you to all to **hate** her."

Gir's eyes turned blue and screeched ** _"TAQUITOS!"_** before jumping out the window _ **"I HAVE A PUPPY IN MY HEAD!"**_

"Unbelievable" Lorrs spoke after several seconds.

"I know" 777 said "I didn't know S.I.R Units could eat!"

Zim slapped him on the back of his head.

 ** _"OWW, WHAT'S THAT FOR?"_**

"For being an idiot!" He snapped back "I can't believe this! That my amazing child would think of such nonsense! I **_knew_** I shouldn't have allowed her to mingle with other inferior lifeforms! You filthy Vortians gave her the brain worms!"

"Can we stay focus on the fact that Zia is on Earth right now and we aren't there with her!"

"I'm going back, _**yo**_ u are staying here Lorrs" Zim sneered "You been nothing but trouble to my family."

"The hell I have!"

He jumped and attack his would be father in law, "I have every right to see my Zia and my child!"

"I'm Zia's father and an Irken I have even more of a right to say what and what does not happen on my territory!"

"I don't want to hurt you but I will if it means going to see my life-mate!"

"Zia is not your life mate!" Zim hollowed indignantly "She will never be that to you!"

"What do you have against me anyway?"

 ** _"My daughter's suffering because of you!"_**

"And she will suffer even more if we don't go and see her!"

Zim stopped trying to kill Lorrs but his glare never ceased "Explain... Quickly Vort-worm!"

"Well **_duh_** , you're her dad and as much you don't like hearing it I'm going to be your grandkid's father, I want to be there when my son or daughter is born!"

 _ **"Why do you care?"**_

"Because like you, I love Zia."

Zim had to admit that the Vortian did love his daughter but he was not happy about it _"Why couldn't Zia fallen for some other Irken!_ " He moaned mentally _"Even a human is more acceptable! But noo she had to meet a Vortian and done it with him!"_

777 sniffed "Aww family hug!"

 _ **"Don't you dare come near me!"**_

 _ **"Dad!"**_ Lorrs said at the same time.

Quickly both men got up from the floor and looked uncertainly at each other "Well what now?" The former invader asked.

"Well, clearly you know in what hospital Zia is, so let's go the sooner we get there the better!"

Lorrs left the building with his father and Zim close by, their destination... Earth.

 _"I just hope I don't end up regretting taking these idiots with me."_

* * *

 _ **I know that this chapter wasn't as long as the previous ones but at least I'm still writing, heh.**_

 _ **For those of you who have been reading the comics, in Issue 1 it is revealed that prisoner 777 has three children who Zim kept hostage, in here one of them which I named Lorrs is dating Zia, how is that for a twisted version of Romeo and Juliet? LOL.**_

 _ **Speaking about 777, in the show, he is never given a name and I think that after so many years imprisoned by the Irken Empire, he would forget his name because unfortunately sometimes captors can and will do anything to "break" prisoners.**_

 _ **GIR is actually smart here because I think Zim would update him somewhat like Emperor Zim update GIRT, XD.**_

 ** _Anyway, as the year is about to end, I decided to "update" a few fics of mine to say goodbye to the old year as well as to greet_** ** _the new._**

 _ **All in all, Happy New Year to you, my faithful readers!**_

 _ **Hope to see ya all in 2018.**_

 ** _Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


	4. The Storm before the Calm

**_Finally, Zim is back on Earth, with some guests, I'm also aware that this chapter is short but that's because its a filler, meh I simply did not put that much effort into this chapter._**

 ** _Why? As Jhonen Vasquez would call it "Lazy writing."_**

* * *

Gaz was sitting in the cafeteria the hospital had, it provided some terrible meals but it was still better than the food the skools provided since these meals didn't try to eat _you_.

Despite her hunger, the soon to be grandmother couldn't eat, it was so surreal, in a matter of minutes, hours or days, it didn't matter, she was going to meet her grandkid, which meant that her family was going to grow.

And if her husband missed this, she was going to kill him.

She didn't know where Zim went but one thing was clear; if he was not around soon, then Zia would never forgive him, she wanted both her parents to be here on what could very well be their daughter's happiest moment.

A gloved hand made it way towards the woman's shoulder.

"If you want to keep that hand Zim, you better give one damn good reason why I shouldn't shove it up your ass."

Gaz knew that Zim was justified to be angry but that still didn't give him the right to leave Zia when she needed her father the most and that thought alone was enough to pissed her off.

"How you know it was me?" He asked ignoring the death threat.

"Who else would be stupid enough to come near me and ** _not_** fear being shoved into a nightmare realm?"

"Lovely marriage" A new voice commented sarcastically.

Gaz sharply turned around to face her would be son in law "What the hell are **_you_** doing here?"

"The same reason you're here"

777 entered the room with several snacks "Anyone wants some popcorn?"

They all glared at the Vortian, he simply shrugged and started eating again.

Zim gave his wife of over twenty-five years the smug look she knew so well, it was his own pathetic attempt to make peace with her, he tried that several times during their marriage and it almost never worked, usually because of Gaz's inability to let go of old grudges.

This time was one on those.

"Gimme one good reason why you shouldn't die with your PAK between your butt crack" She growled.

"Do you really want to upset Zia even more?" He questioned.

 ** _"YOU'RE THE REASON SHE'S UPSET GENIUS!"_**

"You sure it wasn't because she lied to all of us?" The Irken shot back "For Irk's sake, she told GIR before us what her problem was! **_GIR!_** Of all people!"

"What?" She exploded "That insane … GIR **_knew_** and he didn't tell us?"

"If I may interfere" Lorrs said politely "Are we all in the same page here? I mean do we even have to go through this again?"

"Stay out of it you goat!" Gaz bellowed "This is family business!"

"Well as long as Zia is my life-mate I'll consider myself as part of this family business!"

"She is not your life-mate!" Zim snapped "She dump you!"

"Because of you two!" GIR suddenly appeared covered in ketchup.

They all looked at the S.I.R Unit questioningly; it was times like these that Zim and Gaz wondered how come GIR only active his duty mode self when the situation only was convenient for _him_.

"You have to realize, Zia looks up to you two and it's a mystery _why_ ," GIR's red eyes coldly glared at his masters "You two aren't exactly stable parents but despite the nightmare that was growing up in this demented family, you two are the most important people in her life, she once told me that she was scared… no, _terrified_ of not having you in her life. **_THAT_** is why she broke up with the little Vortian guy, she chooses your happiness over hers, so congratulations you raised a pretty damn good girl."

The robot's eyes turned cyan **_"PIGGY PARTY!"_**

He started licking the condiment not unlike a dog.

Everyone in the cafeteria was perplexed at the sudden revelation.

Needless to say, Zim and Gaz never saw this side of Zia and until now they were content with things the way they were.

Now they were pissed.

To the soon to be grandparents, these revelations keep coming and coming and they weren't sure just how to deal with them, but they did know one thing.

They couldn't keep Zia from having her own life, Gaz was aware of the fact that Zim refused to even believe that his "little girl" could become an adult so soon.

Now, he couldn't keep this up, he needed to be a father for his daughter not her mate's killer.

"Hey! Hey!" a new voice called out angrily.

Everyone turned their attention to the source of the voice to see Dr. Brian marching over to them.

"Oh great" Gaz muttered sarcastically "Doctor asshole is here"

Zim recognized the man as one of his former skoolmates, said man stopped right in front of the dysfunctional family and crossed his arms over his chest as he glared at each one of them.

"This is a hospital!" he growled. "There are people who are sick and/or dying here and it would be nice if they could do **_that_** in peace!"

"Like you care" Gaz sneered. ""Besides, Dr. Smartass, this may surprise you but I am so not in the mood to listen to one of your stupid rants."

The doctor glared at her, "Just keep that demented robot from destroying my hospital or else I´ll be suing you ass!"

Clearly his years in the underground classrooms affected the once cheery human.

Gaz raised her fists threateningly "Excuse me? Are you threatening me?"

Brian applauded sarcastically "The beast can understand me! Amazing!"

Before the scary woman could do anything else, Lorrs stopped her by getting between her and the doomed man.

"Don't" The Vortian warned. "Whatever rage you have, please hold it in."

Gaz snarled "You can't tell me what to do!"

"True" He agreed " ** _BUT_** getting kicked out of the hospital is not an option right now-"

The woman lowered her arms and glared at the alien before walking towards her husband and kicked him.

Zim groaned, jumping up and down in pain but didn't lash out at her, he knew from experience that Gaz just wanted to get the frustration out of her and not many targets were available so to the Irken's bad luck, he would have to endure a bit of physical abuse from his wife which wasn't uncommon.

He blushed when certain memories came to his twisted mind.

Brian crossed his arms in mild arrogance and said "You know your place, good"

Then he walked away but not before he got hit in the head with a chair.

Zim panted tiredly "No one speaks ill of my family unit and gets away scotch free"

Gaz smirked cruelly; it was times like these that made her proud to be married to the insane moron.

"Are you Zia's family?" A nurse asked.

Everyone faced the newcomer.

"Yeah" Gaz growled "What's it to you?"

The nurse fearfully answered "She requested to see her mom-"

"Why?" Gaz questioned coldly but worriedly.

"She wants you to be there with her when her son arrives to this world."

Zim and Gaz paralyzed "You mean she…"

"She's about to give birth, yes." The nurse said with a warm smile "So if you please follow me."

Lorrs eyes widened in joy _"I'm about to have a son."_

Zim grabbed Gaz by the arm and ran towards the delivery room.

He was going to have a chat with his daughter, _after_ the smeet came out.

And do what he should have done in the beginning.

 _"I'm gonna be grandpa"_ He thought wickedly _"Who knew?"_

The woman thought differently _"I'm going to strangle the doctor if she's in pain."_

Lorrs followed his in-laws, like hell if they were going to prevent him from popping the question to his ex-girlfriend.

* * *

 _ **If you remember, Brian wanted to be a Doctor in "Career Day" in here, he apparently succeeded but he is not the guy he once was.**_

 _ **The next chapter will be the final one.**_

 _ **Invader Johnny Signing Off.**_


	5. The Grandson and More!

**_Here it is…. The final chapter of Doom!_**

 ** _Nothing more to say other than enjoy seeing the Irken/Human family grow even more!_**

* * *

 ** _"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_** Zia yelled at the top of her Squeedly Spooch **_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHY DOES IT HURT?!"_**

A M.I. D. (Medical Irken Droid) provided by Hok specifically for Zia, was beeping as it scanned of the young woman's body or more accurately, the Smeet within her.

He could see the little Irken/Vortian/Human being, the droid was of course coldly indifferent as his job did not require for him to be sympathetic towards would be parents but to ensure that their offspring would come out as healthy and alive as possible.

"Too late for drugs." The M.I.D. stated robotically "You just need to push." It then got his cold unfeeling robot arms inside Zia's lower half, which resulted in her hissing in discomfort.

 ** _"SWEET JUMPING JELLYBEANS!"_** She screamed "Wear some fucking gloves you jerk! Your hands **_are cold_**!"

"I need you to start pushing." The M.I.D. ordered.

"Never thought I would be giving birth all alone." Zia muttered, some tears running down her cheeks.

"Who says you are alone?"

Zia's eyes widened once she recognized that voice "Dad?"

To her surprise, her father entered the door, along her mother, GIR, MiniMoose and to her shock…

"Lorrs?"

"Hey Zia" The Vortian waved his hand "I really didn't expect to see you like this…. Then again I'm sure you didn't expect to see me at all."

Before she could say anything, she started screaming again. "AHHHHH!"

 ** _"Push! Push!"_** The M.I.D. Ordered, but not before glaring at the group "This place is too crowded here, so only two of you flesh creatures get to stay."

 ** _"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"_** Zia shouted in pain **_"My family stays here! AHHHH!"_**

"Need I remind you…" But anything the "doctor" was going to say soon was quieted once he was at receiving end of Gaz's scary glare "Fine but stay out of my way."

Zia didn't notice at first that two people were holding her hands at first, until a small towel rested on her forehead, her mom was at her right while Lorrs was at her left-

And her father cooling her forehead.

"You're doing fine." Zim said proudly "My amazing child."

"Thanks for being here." Zia gave him a small smile. "And for bringing Lorrs."

The Irken glared at his would-be son in law "It was a last minute decision.

Suddenly the doors burst opens and Dib holding a camera dramatically walks in "I'm here! I'm here! I'm here! Let's record the miracle of birth!"

 ** _"GET OUT DIB!"_** Gaz/Zim bellowed before they kicked him out, convulsing in pain on the hospital floor "Oww… What did I do?" He painfully got up. "Ow… Good thing I'm in a hospital."

Several minutes, although they might seem hours later to Zia, the family all hear a tiny cry.

Zia and Lorrs were wide eyed seeing their new born son in the arms of the droid, the M.I.D. covered the little hybrid, giving him a little scan to see his health, once it was satisfied, the droid gave the little baby to the waiting arms of his mother.

Zia and Lorrs lucked down on their little bundle of joy.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

The little baby had green skin, some purple hair and little horns that would surely grow with age, he opened his eyes and much to Zim's pride, he saw that his grandson inherited more than just his and Zia's green skin.

He had Irken eyes but they were amber in color… Just like his grandma Gaz, and couldn't help but smirk at that.

"What are we going to name this little guy?" Lorrs asked.

"How about Keef?!" A redheaded man appeared from a vent with some balloons that said **_"IT'S A BOY!"_**

Zim shot at the guy with his spider legs, which resulted in Keef coughing some smoke before collapsing to the ground, his body a charcoal mess.

"Is he dead?" Zia asked with some concern.

"I doubt it." Zim sneered "I been trying to kill him for years and he still comes back to be a pain in my ass."

"Fine, whatever." Gaz said uncaringly " ** _I'll_** kill him later, one of us has to after all… But right now our grandson needs a name."

"How about the **_amazing Zim_**?

"How about not?" Gaz grunted.

"Jim?"

"No."

"Tim?"

"No."

"Kim?"

"Zim, if you don't shut up, I'm going to hurt you."

Her husband wisely didn't say a word after that.

"How about Alex?" Zia suggested "You know, after grandpa?"

Lorrs who had heard of Professor Membrane, said "I like it, it fits."

Zia smiled at the Vortian but slowly became a frown "Lorrs… I… I'm sorry I didn't tell you about me being pregnant… I just thought…"

But Zia didn't say anything else as Lorrs began to caress her antennae, something that made her purr but made Zim want to **_murder_** the young Vortian and what almost made him implode was that his little girl was returning the affection by pretty much chirping something in Irken.

"What's she saying Zim?" Gaz asked.

"I hate that guy." Was all he muttered. "So very much.

By caressing her antennae, Lorrs was pretty much asking Zia to be his mate, her chirping was the Irken version of "Yes!"

"Can you forgive me for lying to you?" Zia asked unsurely.

"You were scared." Lorrs replied soothingly "And I get that, let's just let it go… Right now, our son needs his parents."

Zim and Gaz shared a look, the Vortian was right, Alex was going to need _both_ his parents, they sure didn't like Lorrs but they knew that their daughter had to make her own life.

"Zia?"

The younger woman worriedly stared at her parents, terrified of what they might say or do next.

Zim stood to her right while Gaz stood by her left "We're not exactly happy with your lies, much less thinking that we would be disappointed in you." Her mother said "And we sure as hell don't approve of… **_Him_**."

Lorrs gulped at the glare he received from his in-laws.

"But… You're our daughter." Zim said "And we realized that you reached an age where you can make your own decisions."

"Does that mean what I think it means?" Zia asked unsurely.

"If you want to spend the rest of your lives with the Vortian… " Gaz swallowed her rage "Then you have our blessings."

"Mom… Dad… Thank you."

"BUT!" Zim said threateningly at the Vortian "You better treat my little girl right… **_Or else!"_**

"I… I.. Promised I will Mr. Zim." Lorrs says fearfully.

"You better!"

777 Entered the room, licking on some popsicles "So… What did I miss?"

Six months later Zia and Lorrs tied the knot.

* * *

 ** _"I AM ALEX!"_** The little baby yells his first words at the reception."

Zia massages her forehead exasperatedly "Oh dear, he's gonna take after his grandfather."

* * *

 ** _Probably not the best ending but I wanted to end the story on a comical note._**

 ** _Seems like Zim's personality was handed to the future generation, LOL._**

 ** _Lazy writing on my part I guess._**

 ** _Anyway, as always, do leave a comment bellow._**

 ** _Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


End file.
